User talk:Nikalren
Stuff I moved a couple of your other pages into your namespace. I'd also recommend you name the template just "skill box block" since it's shorter and still obvious what it's for. And use "duration" instead of "length" just because everything else does, so it'll be consistent. --Fyren 23:53, 9 February 2007 (CST) :OK, thanks. I've called the templates "skill box blocking", "skill box negate blocking", and "skill box blocked effect", and I'm using length instead of duration. Do you have any other sugggestions for Blocking skills quick reference, Negate blocking skills quick reference, and Blocked effect skills quick reference? I've noticed that some quick reference notes are very specific, while others summarize more. For example, Knockdown skills quick reference lists Signet of Judgment as "Foe and adjacent foes 15...63 holy damage", whereas Movement_speed__skills_quick_reference says Flame Djinn's Haste is "On cast, damages adjacent foes." Which way is better? I've been pretty specific with my notes so far, but I'm not sure what the "right" way to do things is. Nikalren 20:43, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::It's kind of hard to get notes to look very consistent since there are so many different effects (especially conditional effects) across all the skills. Don't worry about consistency there too much and just try to keep it short and clear. --Fyren 02:45, 11 February 2007 (CST) How come this guy has been spamming edits and reverting them on the skill templates? --Gimmethegepgun 16:14, 10 February 2007 (CST) :I was adding quick reference data for skills related to blocking, and it took a few tries to get the information correct and consistent. With Template:Pure Strike, for example, I originally wrote a description of "+1...24 damage, unblockable if not using a stance", changed it to "+1...24 damage, cannot be blocked if not using a stance", and finally decided on "If you are not using a stance. +1...24 damage." The page may not look any different, but if you go to edit it you can see the template data that I was working on. Nikalren 20:43, 10 February 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)